


Dared To

by Sly_Helador



Series: Sly's writing class [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Lizzie Borden - Freeform, unsolved mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Helador/pseuds/Sly_Helador
Summary: The investigation into Lizzie Borden's death
Series: Sly's writing class [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469705
Kudos: 1





	Dared To

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'Orange" by Neil Gaimen and the unsolved mystery of Lizzie Borden.   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lizzie_Borden

Witness's reponses to investigators' questions. June 5, 1909

  1. Mary Ray Smith
  2. Turned 15 last April. 
  3. My whole life sir. My family’s been here since the beginning.
  4. My momma works at the mill on the east end and cleans for other families on the weekends. My daddy gardens for the richer folks up on the north side. 
  5. I’m in my senior year this year. 
  6. Yes
  7. I’m either doing chores and watching the younguns or with my friends near the school.
  8. 3\. Two boys and a baby girl.
  9. About once a week. One of the boys is old enough now to watch the other two.
  10. Peggy Sue, Margie, and Betty.
  11. Around 1 o-clock I think.
  12. At the high school like we normally do. 
  13. Just talking like everyday. Margie has a crush on Bobby and we were telling her that she should go after him. His family is well off and she deserves it.
  14. We started playing truth or dare. It’s a game that we play a lot but it never gets as bad as this.
  15. It started off like all the other games have. One of us would ask for the truth about a crush or a lie we told our parents and dare each other to do a dance or flash our skirts. Then of course Peggy Sue had to come up with the stupid dare for me. 
  16. She dared me to go to murderer Lizzie’s house and write ‘murderer’ on her back porch. 
  17. Its truth or dare of course I had to do it.
  18. They stayed at the school while I went to the house.
  19. They know I wouldn’t lie to them. We’re too close for that.
  20. I just walked. The path is a bit worn down but it's not like its hard. 
  21. Once you get closer to the house you see markings that other people have left. 
  22. They paint out stuff telling Lizzie that she is a murderer and that she will get her karma soon. Some people leave small animal skulls and bones for bad luck on the path.
  23. It definitely hasn’t been tended to. She hasn’t cut the tree branches or pulled the weeds in a long time sir. My father could fix that right up but he would never for Lizzie Borden.
  24. She is never seen anymore. Some people thought she had died in her house but no one was willing to go in and check in case she felt like whacking another person’s head off like her parents.
  25. I walked around to the back so that I could write the note. 
  26. In one of the chairs on the back porch was Lizzie. I hid behind a tree to see if she would move so I could do the dare and leave. 
  27. About 2 minutes probably.
  28. I got impatient. The girls would have started worrying if I took too long and I didn’t want my daddy to know that I went to the Borden house. 
  29. I went up to the porch real quiet like and tried to stay out of Lizzie’s sight. I started writing out the note with my chalk. 
  30. It was the smell sir. 
  31. It smelled worse than anything else I had ever smelled before. Like rotten meat and skunk rolled into one. I almost vomited from the smell alone but when I looked up at Lizzie it was worse. 
  32. Her skin was sunken in and decaying into a grayish color. Most of her hair had fallen into her lap and there were bugs all over her. 
  33. I ran back out the path as quietly as I could. 
  34. I was too scared to make a noise. 
  35. The girls saw me running towards them and came to me. 
  36. They tried to get me to tell them what happened but I was crying too hard for them to understand me.
  37. One of the men nearby must have heard me crying that loud and crazy and came to see what happened. 
  38. I told them that I went to the house like I was dared and found Lizzie’s body on the back porch dead and decaying. 
  39. The man, who I’m pretty sure is Bobby’s father, grabbed the neighbor next door and they went off running to the Borden house. 
  40. The girls stayed with me and waited to hear what the men found. 
  41. They came back minutes later and said that Lizzie was dead just like I saw and that we would need to go to the police station. 
  42. We walked here with the men and started this interview with you. 



**Author's Note:**

> Definitely the most out there writing style I've had to try. It was kinda fun though


End file.
